Ouran High School Host Club
by OtakuAna77
Summary: its almost the end of the school year, and the host club needs to find a way to earn the funds for an event, marking the end of studies. One of Haruhi's friends, offers to help out, but unknown to the hosts new changes will soon arise... Kyouya x OC, Tamaki x OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"But Kyouya!"

Tamaki groaned as he sat down next to the cold black haired boy, who sat straight, clacking away at his laptop, in the host clubs lair, music room three.

"are you certain its impossible? I am the king of the host club after, im sure you can work something out"

Tamaki had been planning an end of the year event for the host club at the annual end of year dance, that the school hosted, which would take place in two weeks from now.

"Tamaki.. Look here."

Kyouya sighed, unwillingly averting his gaze as he turned his sleek looking laptop over to Tamaki, the page filled with numerous digits, which He didnt quite seem to understand.

"It would be quite impossible, as you can surely see, considering our budget at the moment. Maybe if we cut down a bit on Haninozuka senpai's sweet intake, we could afford it, but now its safe to say whats done is done"

Kyouya quickly pushed up the rim of his glasses as Tamaki dramatically flipped his gold hair.

"B-but Kyouya! Not even for- "

"No, Tamaki not even for the "king" of the host club"

Kyouya replied, cutting the princely boy off. Tamaki looked utterly depressed as he dropped to the ground, making sure to place himself in the middle of a group of guests.

"Whatever shall we do! The host club in peril like this.. BUT DO NOT WORRY! as long as i have you, my princess, nothing will go wrong"  
Tamaki said dramatically, kneeling downand taking the hand of one of the guests, who was now practically squeeling.

"Oh Tamaki senpai!"

As the guests were fangirling, On the other side of the room, Haruhi Fujioka, the one member of the club who has been keeping her gender a secret, and masquerading as a host, was grinning at the sight of the host clubs leader, trying to keep in her laugh. She was one of the only girls in the entire school unable to fall for Tamaki's flirty and exagerated ways.

'I wonder what the big deal is anyway...'

Haruhi thought. After a couple seconds of pondering the idea, she jerked up, as an solution came to her. She strided over to Kyouyas desk, to ask him about it - after all, Kyouya had always been a reliable information source, as she learned through experience.

"Kyouya senpai?"

Haruhi asked politely and quietly as not to attract too much attention from the guests.

"Yes Haruhi?"

Kyouya closed the top of his laptop, crossing one leg, as he turned to her, his cold grey eyes absolutely unamused.

"Wow senpai, you are THE happiest person on the planet"

Haruhi commented, chuckling. Kyouyas dead eyes pierced Haruhi's almost threateningly.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

He repeated coldly.

"Gosh Senpai.. You really dont know how to take a joke, huh? Well.. Um.. Its about the end of the year festival - you know how you were saying were kind of low on the clubs allowances?"

Kyouya nodded

"yes, go on"

haruhi fidgetted with the Ouran badge on her uniform

"well i was just thinking. When i became a host, our paycheck increased quite a bit. And in a short time. Not to be bragging! Haha.. Ha.. Ha?"

Haruhi said awkwardly, being awarded no response from her "cool" classmate.

"Well, i was thinking: i have a friend, who could maybe join the club to maybe earn us the extra money we need. I mean, wouldnt Tamaki senpai b kinda sad if we let him down? Plus i like the idea of the host club doing something for everyone on the last day of school.."

Kyouya's eyes brightened the tiniest bit.

"You know, Haruhi, that is quite a fascinating notion. I really should've thought of that. But no... No. We already have a wide demand from guests to view our hosts, i doubt they would be too interested in investing in another when they have Tamaki and the rest to see everyday. Adding another host would ruin their schedule."

"well actually she would be a hostESS"

Haruhi corrected. Kyouya raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Hostess?"

"Yes, well she is a girl. I was thinking that maybe bringing in a girl would appeal to the boys of the school. I know what you mean, if it were another host it wouldnt work out since our current guest are already paying to see everyone here. But if we had a hostess, we would be tapping into a whole new market"

She grinned, leaving Kyouya to smirk in return.

"You know Haruhi, you are a very intelligant girl indeed. Now which friend is it?"

"Well, her names Kazuko -"

"Minami Kazuko? The exchange student whos parents work for the Covington shipping company. Hm, my father is an aquiantance of them."

Kyouya cut Haruhi off, flipping open his little black book.

"She should be just finishing up with her prep schoolwork just about now. Do you think we should ask her about the matter now?"  
Haruhi's chesnut eyes were wide in shock at Kyouyas knowledge about her friend, but she shook it off

"ya, i guess now should be the perfect time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but we wish that we did. It would make an amazing present though.**

**Chiharu: What's a Disclaimer Kazu?**

**Kazuko: It's something to say that you don't own something and we forgot it last time :/**

**Chiharu: I blame you Kazu.**

**Kazuko: Whatever Chiharu. :'(**

**-Back To The Story-**

"Bleh i screwed up again"

I said to my friend, Chiharu, as i splattered shiny black paint on the canvas, in frustration.

"It looked fine Kazuko, you didnt have to wreck it!"

I hate it when people say lies to make the reality seem more pleasant. I mean in truth it is just a painting, but still it gets on my nerves. I started putting away some of the oils, as i breathed in the familiar smell of art. Ahh art. This classroom, the art club is like home for me.

"It doesnt matter, really its just paper and paint"

I say casually, wiping some paint off my cheek

"Oh.. Well if you say so.. See you tomorow at school Kazu!"

She said, and left.

Hmf Looks like im all alone again. Not that i dislike staying late, it always happens anyway. Its kinda peaceful. I look around my surroundings, taking in everything: the magnificent walls, crystal chandeliers, and oh so expensive furnature. Seriously how can Ouran afford this stuff. I pack up all my stuff, but as i leave i look around, to admire my favorite painting in the classroom. It was a picture of purple flowers, only the paint exceeded outside the frame, making it seem as if the flowers were growing outside its garden - it was beautiful. Ive always wondered who made it.

I turn back around to the door, only to be faced with my best friend, Haruhi Fujioka.

"Haruhi! You scared me, i was just about to leave."

I say in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry Kazu -chan, i thought everyone would still be here. Oh well looks like were late"

She replies cheerfully, his hands behind his back

"We?"

I asked curiously.

As soon as i said it, i peered behind Haruhi, and noticed a seemingly emotionless tall black haired boy with spectacles. He was really cute.

"Hello, Miss Minami? Im Ootori Kyouya from the host club. Im very sorry to intrude on you, you must want to get home soon - but we were wondering if you might spare us a moment"

'A host club boy huh? He seems kinda... Fake. But hes hot. Thats how host club boys are supposed to be right? I mean they're whole purpose is to entertain girls. His voice is really deep. Wow, i can't stop staring at him. Hes looking at me. Oh no no dont blush' i think

"... And thats why we think you should join the club. So what do you think? Umm.. Kazu -chan? Hello?"

I realized i was daydreaming, but i snapped back a bit as Haruhi kept talking

"H-host club? Wait what?"

I snuck a glance at the Ootori boy, then darted my eyes back to Haruhi.

"Yes, Kazuko we want you to become a hostess over the next two weeks to earn the funds for the club to host an event at the end of year festival"

Kyouya repeated smoothly.

I was startled by the idea, wishing i had payed more attention when Haruhi explained it, because when Kyouya talked - ya it was hard to pay Attention to his words rather everything else. I pretended to act like Kyouya a bit, even though i really dont understand the situation, and reply casually:

"Well i suppose i could fit some time in my schedule to help you guys out. Yeah know, if you really need me."

"Great! Then it's settled."

Haruhi said, excitedly. I swear he can be really girly sometimes. Kyouya had his nose in a black book and said not looking up:

"Well then tomorrow morning you should be in music room three at 5:30 am sharp, as that's an hour before services start, and we can fit in some, lets say, "training" for you.

"5:30?! Thats kinda early for me.."

"Do you wish not to come?"

"No, no! I'll be there!"

"Good".

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, we should go now. Kyouya-senpai?"

Haruhi said.

"Go on Haruhi, i want to escort miss Minami to the door"

Kyouya said.

"Oh okay Kyouya, guess you gotta fufil some of your host duties. See you tomorow, kazu -chan!"

And with that Haruhi ran off down the stone corridor, his shoes clicking against the shiny, marble floor.

"Shall we go then, Kazuko?"

Kyouya said, extending a hand to me. I felt a blush rise up in my cheeks, but i kept in in and took his hand. It was soft.

"Thanks, senpai"

I said as i took a last look at the painting on the wall"

"That one - its pretty, huh?"

I said. Kyouya chuckled a bit.

"What is it?"

I enquired, curiously.

"Oh ,well when i was in 9th grade i had painted this."

He said, cleary looking amused at my shocked expression.

"You did that?! Dude, thats awesome! Youre a really good artist, senpai."

"Thank you for the compliment Kazu-chan, although i must add its not very lady-like to say "dude"."

I stood, a bit embarrassed at my wording.

"I-t doesnt matter. Its just a word. Habit, i have."

Kyouya seemed to be thoroughly enjoying observing me, which made the situation 50% more embarrassing.

"W-well let's go, huh?"

I said, cutting of the awkward interaction.

He nodded, grinning, in agreement, as we walked down to corridor.

'EEEP! hes holding my hand! I shouldnt make a big deal of it, i mean he IS a host, he does this for a job, but then again.. OH MY GOD KYOUYA'S HOLDING MY HAND' i thought. I ended up letting out a giggle by accident. Shit he must think im crazy. But then again i kinda am for liking someone i just met.

"Is there an issue?"

Kyouya asked grinning. I looked up at him.

"Nope, no problems here!"

We walked in silence until we arrived at the front gates where Kyouya had a limo wating for me at the end. Since i had arrived here, i noticed it was a normality to be driven home in limousines, so mostly i had pretended i didnt find it odd, ignoring it. But i had never gone home in one, this was different.

"Thanks Kyouya senpai, for the car"

I said, hiding my excitement.

"Theres no problem."

He replied automatically

"We look forward to seeing you in the morning, miss Minami. Its been a pleasure."

"Thanks, Ootori senpai, bye."

I said as i jumped inside the vehicle. It smelled new, fresh. I looked around, it seemed so fancy - and i thought i was getting used to excessive luxuries of Ouran. As the car drove off, i turned around to catch a last glimpse of Kyouya. The last i saw of him was him pushing up the rim of his glasses, then the car turned a bend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyouyas POV

"SOMEBODY SHUT THAT DAMN ALARM CLOCK UP!"

I raged, as I shot upright after hear the monotonous beeping coming from the machine on the table beside my bed. Who knew a simplistic box could be so annoying? Sigh.

"Uh, Kyo-chan?"

My older sister came peeking through my bedroom door.

"Leave me alone, Fuyumi. I never gave you permission to come in my room."

I flopped back on my pillow, combing through my hair with my fingers, the ceiling blurry.

"Tch, if yeah say so Kyo. Oh by the way, you better get up if you don't want to miss that appointment with Kazuki. No.. Kazuka was it?"

Kazuko Minami. Hm

"How do you know about Kazuko, Fuyumi?"

"You were said something bout her in your sleep. I'm guessing she booked a visit with you, huh? So who is she?"

Fuyumi said mischievously.

"She's an... Acquaintance. She has some business with the host club this morning, so you're right I should get up. And leave! Tch.."

Kazuko. The girl from yesterday. "Only an acquaintance huh? Suuure. *sigh* never seen you get so worked up about a guest before onii"

I almost asked what i had said, but no, she'd never leave me alone if she thought something were up. Cause there's not. And there won't be.

How pitiful I ended up talking about her in my sleep.

As cnjdc left the room, I slowly got up, stretching, and groped the table for my glasses.

I wonder what Kazuko thinks about me..

I opened the double doors of music room three, my binder tucked under my arm. My partners were placed as they usually were around the room: Mitsukuni and Takashi sitting at at their circular table, Mori feeding Honey cake, the twins stood against a pillar, no doubt plotting something against our boss, and speaking of, Tamaki was pacing in circles evidently making a fuss about where Haruhi could be.

"She's not here even when we set a specific time... I called her house, Ryoji said she was out.. Shes not picking up her phone... Its been nearly 20 minutes... KYOUYA THANK GOD YOURE HERE HARUHI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED MOMMY HELP!"

Tamaki cane running at me and started shaking my shoulders, making my glasses slip. He sure can be annoying sometimes - but it's in his nature.

"T-tamaki"

I said breaking free So i could fix my spectacles.

"Haruhi hasn't gone missing, i assure you. In case you didn't know, shes best friends with our soon to be hostess; shes probably helping her find her way here."

Tamaki sighed

"Oh right! Kyouya youre a genius. Of course Haruhi's bringing her here, shes so sweet. I can't wait to meet Kazuko - shes pretty cute, isn't she?"

Kazuko, i must admit is pretty, but Tamaki doesn't need to know i think that. I turned around and flipped open my laptop, avoiding eye contact with Tamaki.

"Kyouya?"

I pretended to ignore him, then after about a minute he went to sit with Mitsukuni and Takashi. I searched her name in my father's medical database. Kazuko Minami.. Kazuko Minami.. Got it.

I was correct about her being an exchange student; apparently she came from Canada a couple months ago, just starting high school, since she's fourteen. Her birthday is July 27th, and she speaks English, Japanese, and French. French huh. It's possible Tamaki might have an interest in her. But no.. No he likes Haruhi, or does he? UGH KYOUYA WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO OBSESSED WITH THIS. She's just another girl, she doesn't matter to you. She shouldn't.

Tamaki looked over at me.

"Kyouya? You look off today".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Hostess in training

Kyouya's Point Of View

I started dealing with the costume fees for the host club, the last time we had an event for cherry blossom season Tamaki went overboard with the yukata, so of course i had to deal with it

Knock knock knock

The double doors creaked open as Haruhi walked in, kazuko shyly entering behind her.

"Haaaaruhi!"

Tamaki sang as he strided over to the door.

"Tamaki senpai.."

Haruhi nudged Kazuko forward; apparently Tamaki didnt notice her, so he went into full out host mode immediately presenting her with a rose

"A rose, from a host to a hostess; its but a little token I can offer to you, my flower"

Kazuko blushed slightly.

God Tamaki can be annoying, making girls blush like that - she better not fall for him.

"Thanks, Tamaki was it? Um I dont need it though, I have allergies so ya.. Dont any of your other guests have allergies? thats not very considerate...".

Kazuko suddenly went on a rampage on how hosts are "inconsiderate" to the guests needs, leaving Tamaki staring, offended - nobody had ever outright said anything against the host club, except for Haruhi

"... I mean arent you guys basically male prostitutes?"

She said innocently.

"O-of course not we're hosts!"

Exclaimed Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru glided over putting theyre elbows on Kazuko's shoulder

"Bet you wish we were though"

They said winking, but Kazuko didnt seem to be effected.

"But you kind of are, ne?"

She kept talking. I hadn't expected her to be so firm in Her oppinions, since she seemed so shy at first. Although i had to admit she was right on most of the things she said, she seems intelligent.

"Listen to her, shes actually got a point here"

I piped in snickering.

"But we are getting a bit off track - you're here to become a hostess are you not? Lets start by introducing you."

Tamaki shook his head, as if trying to remember what everything was supposed to go like

"Well my name is Minami Kazuko, you can call me Kazu. im 14 years old, and im an exchange student from Canada. Umm.. i like art too; drawing and stuff"

She said blatantly.

"Hehe, Kazu-chan!"

Honey senpai ran over and hugged her

"You want some cake?"

"Aww sure honey-san!"

Mitsukuni dragged her over to his table with Takashi as i observed her. She was pale. She had wavy long black hair, with bangs, and sharp blue eyes. She looked.. Pretty.

"Oh hi Kyouya senpai! So mind explaining the whole host thingy to me? "

She said sweetly.

So she remembered me.

I walked over to the table and pulled up a chair, looking at my clipboard to excuse any awkward interactions. A trick being the "cool" host taught me.

"Well your job is, to put it plainly, to entertain the men at the school. Heres your contract."

I handed the sheets on paper out to her, but they were snatched up in a matter of seconds by Kaoru hitachin

"Not yet four eyes, no nasty paperwork till we get down the fun stuff"

I clicked my tongue.

"Tch. I suppose youre right, shall we get started?"

Tamaki sprang up, excited.

"Well, the first things first, a good hostess must learn to serve-"

"Oh come on boss"

Hikaru and Kaoru cut him off at the same time.

"Get to the fun stuff already, shes probably thinking of quiting."

The twins eyed them mischievously.

"How bout we teach her how we hosts kiss here at Ouran."

Said Hikaru devilishly.

"She'll sure find some motivation in that"

Noted Kaoru.

Kazuko's mouth shaped an O, she looked like she were about to throw up. For some reason this is bothering me. It just seems wrong.

"Wait! I mean - Hikaru, Kaoru, do you really think you should do this to Kazuko so early? Shes just started hosting, im sure this is coming as a shock to her.."

Ugh why am i paying so much attention to this?! Ive never met someone who made me lose my cool this easily - its ruining me!

"If you dont want us to do it "Mommy" why dont you let the boss do it?"

Answered Hikaru snidely.

Kazuko looked as if she had lost the ability to emote.

"Yeah Tama-chan, why don't you teach her? I mean you are the leader here"

Honey added.

Tamaki looked a bit flustered as he had never really taught anyone to host like this (except for the boy Chiko) let alone a cute girl like Kazuko.

"W-well i guess we would have to teach her anyway.. Well see you do this."

He moved closer to her on the bench and touched the side of her face, pulling her in. Kazuko seemed utterly embarrassed leading me tch-ing in his seat out of displeasure.

"You should close your eyes now"

Tamaki said quietly, although all the hosts were watching anyway.

Tamaki leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a way that made me feel kind of... Protective. Why would she ever agree to kiss this idiot, even if it was to earn the club money?! Her face was burning up quite a bit, as the kiss deepened, and she started to kiss back.

I was so absorbed in the present that I was startled a bit by the sudden noise at the door.

Knock knock knock

'Tch. Do these girls not know the opening time?' I thought prying my eyes away from Kazuko. I felt as if I took my eyes after kazuko for just a moment, Tamaki might kiss her again. Not that it matters, of course. Again she's just another girl. Of course. I strided over to the doors, and opened then, spreading a smile across my previously annoyed face, as rose petals flooded out of the door at the girl as they were open.

"Were terribly sorry, Madam, but the Ouran high school host club is not open at this time in the morning. We urge you to come ba-"

"Look I am trying to be a supportive friend and help Kazuko out. Also I want to join as well."

I looked at her questionably

"Your Kazuko's friend? And what do you mean join?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared grudgingly at the girl, Chiharu. It must have been the love letter issue back in middle school, back when the twins hadn't necessarily gained their host "charm" yet.

"Well don't blame me for wanting to watch i AM a girl aren't I? And Kazuko said you guys needed some help to raise the money, is it so bad that i want to volunteer? Hello, Kazuko?"

Chiharu peered over just enough to glimpse her friend breaking the kiss with Tamaki. Chiharu looked at the too, in awe.

"Wait wait... You guys are together?! Wait wait... Kazuko.. But Kyouya?"

Tamaki looked at the girl at the door, and grinned, forgetting about Kazuko momentarily.

He raised up, interested.

"It's her training; blame the twins, if you will."

Said Tamaki.

Tamaki was looking very still, eyeing the new girl, as she looked almost longingly at them.

kyouya answered her previous question to draw away from the business between the club leader, and her best friend:

"Well as long as it is ok with Tamaki than it will be fine with me."

Tamaki just shook his head as to say yes and then said.

"No harm in training two hostesses."


End file.
